I Want To Hold Your Hand
by puuurpleprincess95
Summary: Grace Van Pelt had to face it. Patrick Jane knew that she was pregnant and that she hadn't told Wayne.
1. 6 weeks

Okay, before anyone gets mad I am still working on my other story, this is just a new idea.

It's based off of a theory that we are currently discussing on Facebook.

I think this MIGHT actually happen.

I don't own anything.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Jane knew.

He knew.

_It was that simple. _Grace Van Pelt thought as she sat at her desk taking another carrot stick out of her plastic baggie.

At first she hadn't been sure, when he had asked her if she had any chocolate and about inappropriate sexual partners.

But now the way he had somehow known that she was craving nougat and gotten her to do something that she normally would have insisted on running by Lisbon first just by saying that he would buy her some. And then there was the way he looked at her. And Wayne.

She also knew he could tell that she hadn't told Wayne yet.

Grace Van Pelt leaned back in her chair.

She had to face it. Patrick Jane knew that she was pregnant and that she hadn't told Wayne.

"Okay we gotta go!" Lisbon said walking into the bullpen and rousing Grace from her thoughts.

"Where boss?" Wayne asked as he stood up.

"Brickside Apartments. The organized crime boys connected the Sacramento Sharks to one of our major unsolved cases. But they're all currently on assignment so I need all of you." As she spoke they had all gotten up and were walking towards the elevator.

"Don't we need the vests?" Grace asked as they stopped in front of the elevator and Lisbon pushed the button.

"Because of budget cuts they had to borrow them for training but they said they put them back in the van." Lisbon replied as the all stepped onto the elevator.

"Okay." Grace said softly, but she could feel her stomach practically French braiding itself. She discreetly raised a hand and pressed it against her stomach, trying to calm her nerves. No luck.

………….

"Okay," Cho said coming back to where the group were standing around the van and Lisbon was currently searching in the trunk. "The gang member's apartments are all on the top floor. So not counting windows, there are about four possible exits from the floor and six from the building."

"Damn it!" Lisbon shouted slamming the trunk door.

"What's wrong boss?" Rigsby asked.

"They didn't put the damn vests in the damn van."

"Want me to call them?" He asked pulling out his cell phone.

"Yes." Lisbon said calmly, but just then a shot rang out.

"We have to go now!" She said.

Cho and Rigsby nodded and started to walk off with her.

Jane watched Grace throw him a panicked look.

"Lisbon, I think Grace should stay with me!" Jane called after her.

"Why?" She asked turning around.

"Well, these guys are dangerous and if one of them escapes he will most likely shoot me." Jane said and Grace couldn't help wondering how many other lies he had told them.

"Fine." Lisbon said. "Watch him." She told Van Pelt before proceeding to the building.

After Cho, Rigsby, and Lisbon walked off, Jane turned to Grace. "Let's take a walk." Jane said.

"Jane…." Grace said annoyed.

"There's a nice little park just down the road. I'll buy you an ice cream cone."

"Fine." Grace said.

………

"Here you go, chocolate with sprinkles." Jane said handing Grace a cone from the ice cream cart before sitting on the bench beside her.

Grace licked her cone before asking Jane the question that had been on her mind all day.

"How long have you known?"

"What?" Jane asked her smiling.

"How long have you known about," she lowered her voice, "Me being pregnant?"

"About two weeks." He answered.

"But… how? I've known about it for barely over two."

"Grace, really? How would I not know? For a year you were convinced that I was really a physic. You should've expected it."

"Oh," She said, licking her cone thoughtfully, "How did you… I mean how…"

"How did I figure it out?" He asked chucking and Grace's stuttering.

"Yeah."

"Well, you started going to the bathroom every other hour when you usually would only go once or twice a day. And the chocolate and the nougat. And you started cutting from two cups of coffee and one cup of tea a day to one cup of coffee a day. You GLOW around Rigsby especially when he tells you good job. And you've been starting to wear jackets even though its 90 degrees. Like you're trying to hide what's not there but will soon be. And the dismembered finger."

"It was gross." Grace said indignantly and she licked some melted ice cream off of her finger.

"I know. But you usually don't react like that. You like to keep your disgust private. That was unsanitary." He said as he motioned to her finger.

"Shut up." She said laughing.

Jane's cell phone started to ring. "Hello?" He answered.

"WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU TWO?" Lisbon asked. This caused Grace to collapse into giggles.

"At the park." He said.

"Why?" Lisbon asked like he was a three year old who stuck dirt in his mouth.

"Because I got bored and I wanted ice cream." Jane said.

"Fine. We'll be there in five minutes." Lisbon said before hanging up.

"She'll be here in five minutes." Jane said turning to Grace.

"Okay." She said standing up.

"Can I ask you one last thing?" He said as he threw their napkins in the trash and they began to walk out of the park.

"Six weeks." She said answering Jane's question before he even asked it.

"You're going to have to tell him soon."

"I know." She said.

They walked to where Lisbon was coming to meet them and just before they got there Jane slipped a chocolate bar in her pocket.

"You'll need it." He said smiling at her.

And she did when she spent the half hour long car ride alone in the car with Wayne and one of the perps. After the bust other officers had come with more cars, so the others had gone in different cars.

And that chocolate bar was good.

But as she ate it and he kept looking at her eight words kept ringing in her ears.

_You're going to have to tell him soon._


	2. 8 weeks

Thanks to veras333, jisbon-sessed, Rigspelt Shipper, rigspeltfan, JTF2, leahxlol, macisgate, and Juelli for the great reviews on the first chapter.

Basically this is when Wayne finds out.

I don't own anything.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Grace Van Pelt sat at her desk doing a search for Lisbon. It was two weeks after Jane had talked to her and she still hadn't told Wayne.

"Grace." Jane loudly whispered from his couch. She quickly looked up. Wayne and Cho hadn't heard him.

"What?" She mouthed back.

"Breakroom now!" He mouthed before he got up and walked past her. He poked her between the shoulder blades for emphasis.

She watched him enter and then got up to follow.

"What Jane?" She said as she entered.

He looked around and then pulled her into the conference room attached to the break room.

"Why haven't you told him yet?" He asked.

"Well…" She said quietly as she started fingering the hem of her T-shirt and tears started to fill her eyes. "I… I've been meaning to."

"Grace." Jane said grabbing her shoulders and looking at her seriously. "You're eight weeks pregnant. You've known for a month. Rigsby is the father. You have to tell him."

"I will." She said looking at the floor.

"Today." He said stepping back and walking towards the door.

"What?" She asked she wiped her eyes.

"Tell him today or I will." Jane said before walking out.

Grace leaned against the cold glass walls before opening the door and walking to Lisbon's office.

"Boss?" She asked walking in.

"Hey, Van Pelt what's up?" Lisbon asked.

"Well, um, it's been kind of a slow day and I've been kinda sick so I was wondering if I could go home early."

"Yeah, I guess that'll be fine." Lisbon said.

"Thanks." Grace said turning around. Lisbon noticed that she had been crying.

"You okay?

"Yeah. I'm fine." Grace said walking out.

………

Grace glanced at the clock. 6:30.

Wayne's shift had just ended.

She picked up the phone. She had been home since 4 and tried to think of what to say, but she couldn't.

She took a deep breath and dialed the number she knew by heart.

"Rigsby." He answered.

"Hey, it's me. Can you come over? There's something we really need to talk about."

"Yeah, sure. You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I… well, it'll just be easier to explain it in person."

"Okay, I'll be there in ten minutes."

"Okay, thanks." She said before hanging up.

Ten minutes. In ten minutes Wayne would know.

She took a deep breath before standing up. She tidied up her apartment a little bit and then walked around trying to figure out where she would be able to fit a nursery if things with Wayne didn't work out.

Before she knew it there was a knock on the door.

"Hi." She said softly as she anwered it.

"Hey, so, um, everything okay?" He said awkwardly pulling at his tie.

"Well, come sit down."

"Okay." He said.

"You, uh, want something to eat or drink?"

"Grace," Wayne laughed, "Come and tell me what we have to talk about."

"Okay." She said before coming to sit on the couch.

But when she sat down she got scared. Looking into his eyes and the smile was spread across his face, for a second it was like they had never broken up and she knew that expression would most likely be gone in the next few minutes.

"Wayne, I'm pregnant." She said gently taking his hands in hers.

"I…I... I..." He said stunned.

"I'm eight weeks." She said trying to get rid of the awkward silence.

"How long have you known?" He asked expecting an answer like one week, maybe two.

"About a month." She said shakily.

"A month?" He asked pulling his hands back and standing up. "A MONTH? I mean I can understand one or two weeks, but a month? God, Grace, why did you keep this from me?"

"I'm sorry, Wayne! I found out two weeks after we broke up. YOU moved on. I was scared to tell you! I realize I should have sooner, but I was scared."

"Grace, do you honestly think I moved on? I love you, more than anything, but this… this… I just need some time." He said before slamming her door behind him.

Grace stood there alone. She could feel her legs starting to shake and sat against the back of the couch burying her head in her hands. She didn't know how much time had passed when she heard another knock on the door.

She stood up and wiped her eyes as she went to open the door.

As she pulled open the door she saw Wayne standing there with a teddy bear in his arms.

"Hi." He said.

"Hi." She replied softly motioning for him to come in.

He out the teddy bear down on a chair and before she could say anything he turned around and kissed her. It was the sweetest gentlest kiss she had ever experienced.

"I love you." He said as he pulled away.

"I love you too." She said.

He gently grabbed her hand and led her over to the couch.

"Marry me." He said looking her in the eyes.

"What? Wayne, you don't have to do this."

"I want to. Grace, I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I know that. I've wanted that since we started going out. Marry me. Make me the happiest man in the world."

"Yes." She said smiling.

"Really?" He asked with a wide grin.

"Yes."

He kissed her again.

A little while later after ordering pizza and watching a movie they were laying on the bed. Wayne was lazily drawing circles on Grace's stomach.

"Wayne that tickles." She said smiling at him.

"Well, Peanut likes it." He retorted,.

"Peanut? I like that." She said laughing.

"Wayne," she said turning to face him. "Let's not tell anyone about this yet. I mean, I know we have to and I'm ready to face it. But I just want to keep this between us for a while. Well, I mean Jane knows, but he won't tell."

"Okay, we'll keep it our little secret. Now, you need to get some sleep." Wayne said looking at her and pretending to be serious.

"Yes, Wayne." She said closing her eyes and burying herself in his arms.

"Goodnight, Grace, I love you and you too Peanut." Wayne said placing a gentle kiss on her temple.

"We love you too, Wayne." Grace said sleepily.


	3. 12 weeks

Sorry about the late update, but the wifi's been all screwed up.

Grace is now 12 weeks.

Thanks to rigspeltfan, Princess Popsicle, veras333, RigsPelt Shipper, leahxlol, mac-reye, JTF2, and razmend for the great reviews.

I don't own anything.

….

"You know we have to tell Lisbon soon. I'm starting to show." Grace said. They were searching an outdoor crime scene. It was out in the middle of nowhere and regarding her teams past experiences with outdoor searches she had told them to wear their vests.

"Barely." He said.

"Yeah, I know, but I wanna get married before I blow up." She said moving around some dead leaves with a stick.

"You won't blow up." He said laughing.

"Yes, I will. I… OH MY GOD!" She suddenly yelled.

"What is it?" He asked running over.

"It's… It's a snake. Kill it!" She yelled jumping behind him.

"Grace, that is about the least poisonous snake in California." He said laughing as she gripped his arm.

"I don't care. It's a snake kill it1"

"Grace, I'm gonna let it go. Go over there where you can't see me."

"Okay. I hate snakes. They're just so uggghhhh." She said.

"You are SUCH a girl." He said laughing as he let the snake go.

"Shut up. It's not funny." She said. He turned to look at her and that was when the shots rang out.

He saw her fall and ran over and covered her with his body and gently stroked her hair.

He heard the shots stop and quickly took out his phone and called it in. After he did this he rolled off of her.

"Are you okay? I don't see any blood." He asked.

"The vest got it. I'm okay. Go!" She said. His eyes lingered on a bullet in the part of the vest over her stomach.

He ran off into the trees. As he followed the slight footprints that had been left behind he couldn't help but feel a sense of déjà vu.

He suddenly saw a man running away from him carrying a rifle.

"Stop! CBI!" The man turned and shot at him.

In two shots Rigsby shot and killed him.

He ran back to where Grace was.

He saw the paramedics loading her onto a stretcher and Lisbon, Cho, and Jane coming to stand beside her.

"My leg's twitching again." Grace was saying as he ran over.

"Just adrenaline again. It'll wear off." Cho said putting his hand on her leg.

"You never do this to me again or I'll shoot you myself." Lisbon said smiling.

"Hey." Rigsby said smiling down at her.

"Hey." Grace said looking up at him.

The paramedics came up behind her and put her in the ambulance.

"Umm, can I…?" Rigsby said motioning towards the ambulance.

"Yeah, go ahead." Lisbon said.

"Hey, sweetheart." He said coming to sit beside her and cupping her face in his hands.

"Hey." She said smiling at him.

"I love you." He said kissing her on the forehead.

"I love you too." She said smiling up at him and then kissing him.

"Okay." A paramedic said coming in and shutting the door as the ambulance started down the dirt road it had come from. "So, Miss Van Pelt is there anything we should know?"

"Well, I'm pregnant. The shots. They… They wouldn't have hurt the baby would they?" Van Pelt said worriedly and grabbing Wayne's hand.

"We won't know for sure until we get to the hospital." He said.

"Okay." She said softly.

"Hey, we'll be okay no matter what happens to Peanut. I promise." He said kissing her.

…

"Okay, this'll be a little cold." The doctor said as she put some of the gel on Grace's stomach.

Grace clutched Rigsby's hand as the doctor put the wand on Grace's stomach.

"Okay…. You're good. It's right there." She said pointing at a blob on the ultrasound.

"Hey Peanut." Wayne said smiling and kissing Grace.

"Hey Peanut." She said smiling and placing a hand on her stomach.

"Okay," The doctor said. "Now, we just gotta see if you broke any ribs then you're good to go."

…..

"Okay," the doctor said walking in and looking at where Lisbon, Cho, Jane, and Hightower where sitting in chairs along the wall and where Wayne was sitting beside Grace in the hospital bed that the doctor had insisted on putting her in. "Only three broken ribs. You got extremely lucky. If you had been further in the pregnancy you might not have been so lucky. We do want to keep you overnight for observation. I'll be back soon." She said smiling at them and then leaving.

"Pregnancy?' Hightower said standing up.

"Well, yeah." Grace said.

"And I'm guessing you knew about this." She said looking annoyed at Jane.

"Hey, it's none of my business." Jane said putting his hands up. "Ow!" He said after Lisbon slapped his arm.

"You knew about this and you didn't tell me?" She said even more annoyed than Hightower had been.

"I didn't want you to get in trouble." Jane said looking at her.

"Are you two done?" Hightower said looking at them.

"Yeah, sorry." Lisbon said looking guiltily.

"Alright, now back to business." She said walking over. "I know that if I ask you to choose again your choice will be different and I don't think I want to lose either of you as an agent. And so… I think I can get the people up top to make an exception. But you have to swear to me that it won't affect your work."

"We swear." They said at the same time.

"I'm sorry. It's 8:05. Visiting hours were over five minutes ago." A nurse said walking into the room.

"Can I stay?" Rigsby asked.

"Are you family?"

"I'm her fiancé."

"Okay, you can stay. But the rest of you have to leave." She said before walking out of the room.

"Well, we better be going." Hightower said standing up.

"Congratulations you guys." Lisbon said smiling at them.

"Yeah, congrats." Cho said walking out.

"Jane!" Lisbon poked her head through the door and yelled at Jane.

"Coming Lisbon!" He called back. "Well, I better go. Congratulations on the engagement and the baby." He said before walking out.

"Thank you for getting Jane to go to my place and bring some different clothes. I hated that stupid hospital gown." She said running her fingers up and down his arm.

"You're welcome, Grace." He said smiling and kissing her.

"Just think this is Peanut's first hospital visit. In about sixth months Peanut will be back here." She said smiling at him.

"I know." He said smiling and stroking her slight baby bump.

"Wayne?" She asked sleepily.

"Yeah?"

"Can you turn the light off? I'm really tired."

"Of course." He said. He kissed her temple and then got up and turned off the light.

After he climbed back into bed he gently wrapped his arms around her, avoiding her broken ribs.

"I love you." He said kissing her.

"Grace?" When she didn't reply he turned bent over and looked at her face. She was fast asleep.

"Peanut, Mommy's taking a nap. You should take one too." He whispered before beginning to fall asleep himself.


	4. 16 weeks

Thanks to veras333, rigspeltforeverxx, rigspeltfan, Rigspelt Shipper, mac-reye, funnygirlOoObroadwaybaby, and schnerb for the great reviews!

I don't own anything.

…...

Grace Van Pelt lay on top of her and Wayne's bed. They were getting married in two weeks. He had moved in with her after he had found out she was pregnant. She had the day off and was waiting for him to get home. She was half asleep when she heard a soft thud and then something soft rubbed against her face.

When she opened her eyes she saw an adorable grey kitten. She noticed something stuck in its collar.

When she opened it she saw that it was a print out of a gorgeous five bedroom house.

"Wayne, what is this?" She called leaning against the headboard of the bed.

"This is Lily." He said smiling and coming into the room. He then picked up Lily and sat on the bed beside Grace. "I know how you love kittens and I figured you will probably get lonely after you have to start maternity leave."

"I don't mean this adorable little addition to the family. I mean this." She said showing him the paper.

"Oh, that. Grace," he said putting Lily in her lap and grabbing her hands in his, "We can't raise a child, especially twins, in an apartment. I found perfect house. It's a little out of town and has this amazing back and front yards and it has enough rooms that each of them could have their own room and then if we decide to have more, they can have their own rooms as well."

"I know and it's amazing, but there's no way we can afford this on our CBI salaries." She said sighing.

"You know that my dad was a biker right? Well, a few years ago he was a fugitive and he killed some important people and there was this big reward out and he came to me wanting to hide, but I couldn't hide a fugitive, even my own father, so a turned him in and I got the 500, 000 dollar reward and I've been saving it for something important and this, this is it. So, tomorrow I scheduled an appointment for us to come see the house and I've already put an offer in and if you like it we'll go through with the sale."

"Okay," She said smiling. She laughed as Lily climbed all over her.

…..

The next day the two went to go see the house. It was even more gorgeous than Grace had imagined. Three bedrooms were upstairs with a playroom in the middle attached to a large bathroom, then downstairs there was a large kitchen, a living room, an office, a large master bedroom with a large master bathroom and across the hall from that was a large and airy bedroom that they could use as a nursery.

"I love it." She said smiling and wrapping her arms around his neck and leaning up to kiss him.

"So, you wanna go through with the sale?" He asked placing his hands on her hips.

"Yeah." She said smiling.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number, "Hi, this is Wayne Rigsby. I'd like to go through with the sale. Okay, thank you, goodbye."

"So?" She asked.

"The sellers accepted our offer so the final sale should happen in a couple of weeks and we should be moved in before the twins are born."

"Great," she said smiling at him.

"Well, we better go." He said.

"Okay." She said looking at him.

As they drove away they looked at the house where they would start the rest of their lives.

….

Okay, short, but oh well. This is just like a filler chapter.

So, they're having twins! Yay! Put in your reviews if you want them to have two girls, two boys, or one of each. Also add possible names.

Next chapter is the wedding!


	5. 18 weeks

Thanks to rigspeltfan, KelzyWolf, CaskettLover, veras333, Rigspelt Shipper, rigspeltforeverxx, Pat Toby, leahxlol, joykaye, schnerb, Imazdi83, GraceVanPelt Fan, and mac-reye for the reviews.

This will be my only Mentalist fic for a few weeks because I am going to try my hand at a 24 fic. I was wondering if anyone knew what Tony said while he was with Alan Wilson in the season 7 finale. I can't remember it word for word and I would like to use it for something. Please help! You will be credited in that story as well as this one!

Oh and Miss Muffet might sound like a weird nickname, but it's what my parents call me sometimes so I decided to go with it.

I don't own anything.

….

"Grace, you look beautiful." Her father said smiling as he arrived at her doorway. She and Wayne were getting married on the beach right beside the gorgeous hotel they were staying in.

"Daddy, I'm huge." She said stubbornly as she stood in front of the full length mirror.

"Okay, a. You're 18 weeks pregnant with twins, you're not gonna be a stick, but you're huge and b. I'm your father so if I say you look beautiful; you look beautiful, end of story." He said walking towards her.

"I'm happy, I really am. I just wish Mom was here." She said looking at him with tears in her eyes.

"Sweetheart, your mother is here. I know she is." He said kissing her forehead.

"How do you know?" She asked absentmindedly stroking her stomach.

"She's the love of my life. Even though she died fifteen years ago, she always will be. I just know." He said. The week before the wedding Grace had come clean and told Wayne the truth, something that Jane was dead on right about. She had a trauma from her past. Something she had never spoken of to anyone, not even for herself. Well, the first part everyone knew, but not the second part, the part that she had done after it happened. Grace's mother, Charlotte, had been coming to get Grace from the police station. She and her friends had gotten caught egging their least favorite teacher's house. They had forgotten that her husband was the town sheriff. Her mother had gotten hit by a drunk driver and died. This was the reason that Grace was suddenly such a stickler for the rules. Her dad, brother, and sister thought they convinced her that her mother's death wasn't her fault, but they didn't. She felt guilty. She at barely enough to stay alive and began to make bad grades then about two months after her mother's death when she was home alone by herself. She had stayed home sick and when she was in her dad's bathroom after taking a hot bath in his big Jacuzzi tub, she spotted the sleeping pills that her father had starting taking after her mom's death. She didn't know what she had been thinking. She took them out and grabbed a handful. She swallowed four. But they didn't kill her; they just made her sleep for about twelve hours. Her family just figured it was because she was sick. She was going to try again, but she thought of how her family would feel losing her mother and then losing her and so she put the pills back. She had been talking about herself, from her sister's point of view, as if she had committed suicide during that case a while ago that led Wayne to believe that she used to have a sister. Wayne was the only person who knew the truth.

"You ready to go Miss Muffet?" Her dad asked her drawing her out of her thoughts and extending a hand.

"Yes, I'm ready." She said smiling at him and taking his hand in hers. He squeezed it as they walked towards where her flower girl (her three year old niece, Emma) her bridesmaids (her best friends from her childhood, Hayleigh and Catherine), and her maid of honor (her very alive sister, Lucy) were waiting.

"Oh, Grace. You're so gorgeous! I'm jealous!" Lucy squealed excitedly as she saw her sister come towards them.

"You are! That is SO unfair!" Hayleigh said coming towards her.

"You're pregnant. With twins. You're supposed to be less gorgeous than usual. Not more." Catherine said teasingly.

"Funny. Can we go now?" Grace asked anxiously looking out the window where everyone was waiting.

"Yes, we can go now." Her father said laughing.

….

Wayne stood watching as Emma walked down the aisle, followed by Hayleigh and Catherine, then Lucy. He held his breath and watched as Grace started to come towards him. Her arm linked in her father's.

He was grinning like an idiot. He could feel his eyes shining. His heart was about to beat out of his chest.

He saw a blush creep over her cheeks as she looked around at all the people watching her. Then her eyes met his and their shared gaze led her down the rest of the aisle.

"I love you, sweetheart." Her father said kissing her cheek and leaving her to walk up to Wayne.

"Hey." She said softly as she stood in front of him and he took her hands in his.

"Hey." He said smiling back.

They listened as the priest read the traditional wedding vows, then they had a chance to read their own.

Grace went first. "The moment I knew I liked you was when we were doing that undercover thing at the restaurant and we had to pretend to fight. The moment I knew I really, really liked you was when you ran into that house that was on fire then while you were on painkillers, you told me you loved me. The moment I knew I wanted to love you was when you got beaten in the bathroom and we almost kissed. The moment I knew I loved you was when you kissed me while you were hypnotized. The moment I knew I was in love with you was when you confessed your love to me. The moment I couldn't live without you was the second after I broke up with you. The moment I knew I wanted to spend the rest of my life with you was the moment before you proposed. And this is the moment right before I become your wife."

Rigsby was next. "I loved you when you walked into CBI. At first it was just because you were gorgeous. But soon it became because you were fun and funny and kind. You were compassionate with victims. You could be super sweet one minute and then yelling at a perp the next. I didn't know when it happened, but suddenly I was in love with you and all those things didn't sum up the reasons why any more. I was in love with you than you were more than everything I could've imagined. You were my best friend. You could make me laugh, even on my worst days. You were more than that. You were my soulmate. You are the love of my life and I cannot even list all the reasons why. There are more reasons every day."

After that the priest told them to exchange rings.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." He said smiling at them. "You may kiss the bride."


	6. 23 weeks

Thanks to vera333, rigspeltforeverxx, GraceVanPelt Fan, leahxlol, rigspeltfan, mac-reye, and schnerb for the great reviews.

Sorry that the update is so late, but I have two other stories and my mom took my computer away last night, so I couldn't update anything until now.

I don't own anything.

….

"Wayne…" Grace whined as she sat at her desk and watched as he and the rest of the team were about to leave. They had just discovered that a drug ring had turned into a ring of murderers, so they were going to go get all of the suspects under the pretense of a drug bust.

"What?" He mocked in the same whiny voice as he came and sat on the edge of her desk.

"I wanna come!" She said fake-pouting. She was the permanent consultant for Cyber Crimes. Her job was exactly the same, but she had been temporarily banned from all field work, except for talking to witnesses and initial scenes until after the twins came.

"Well, you can't." He said smiling at her.

"Rigsby! Let's go!" Lisbon said coming out of her office.

"I gotta go." He said quickly kissing her.

"Wayne…" She continued to whine as he walked off.

He turned and flashed a huge, cheesy grin at her.

"Be careful!" She called after him before turning back to her computer. She just knew that Jane was smirking on his couch.

"Shut up." She said still typing, but had to pause for a minute when both of the twins began to kick her.

…..

Ten minutes later Lisbon, Cho, Rigsby, and several other agents arrived at the scene.

"Okay, there are twenty-three perps in the building. They are most likely armed. If you can use non-lethal force, we need to know where all the bodies are. But do whatever it takes to get them." Lisbon said before they all ran off.

Ten minutes later they had secured all of the perps, except one. The leader of the ring.

Rigsby and Cho ran up onto the roof. The only part of the building they hadn't checked.

There they saw the leader standing on the edge of the roof with a gun pointed at them.

"Put the guns down. I'll shoot!" He yelled.

"Calm down!" Cho yelled. "Just put the gun down and we can talk about this!"

"No, we won't! I killed five people! I ain't stupid! Y'all are gonna arrest me!"

Rigsby began to walk forward.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Cho called after him.

"Just trust me. Cover me." He whispered back.

"Don't come any closer man! I'll shoot you." The man yelled at him.

"Look, I'm putting my gun down, okay? You don't wanna do this. Right now a judge might not go after the death penalty, but if you shoot a cop, he will. You don't want that." He said walking forward.

"Back up! Back the hell up!" He yelled still waving the gun.

"You're not gonna shoot me." He said. "Just put the gun down." He said stopping in front of him.

The man stood confused and clearly contemplating his options. He took a deep breath and bent down and put the gun on the edge.

Rigsby came towards him and began to take out his handcuffs. He was about to tell him to turn around, but then he turned, grinned, and jumped off.

Cho ran up behind him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said distractedly as he watched people running towards the body and Lisbon looked up at him.

He shook his head and walked down.

….

That night at CBI Lisbon put a box of pizza on the table.

"Case closed pizza." She said sitting down as everyone else joined her.

Everyone began to eat, but Grace noticed that Rigsby wasn't eating.

"You okay?" She asked putting her hand on his.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said smiling.

"You're lying." She said looking at him.

"He was right there. I could've saved him." He said quietly.

"You did the best you could. Besides he was a murderer." She said before gasping.

"What?" He asked worriedly.

She wordlessly grabbed his hand and placed it on her stomach.

He waited a few seconds and then felt it.

"A kick." He said smiling.

She smiled at him and then moved his hand to another spot. This time it was a slightly softer kick.

"You want my guess?" He asked grabbing her hand and moving it to the first spot.

"Peanut." He said and then moved it to the second spot.

"Princess."

"Did you just…?" She asked laughing.

"Yeah, but I think I'm right." He said smiling.

"Well, the next time we go we can find out." She said smiling and kissing him.

After they pulled away, they noticed that Jane, Cho, and Lisbon had been watched them.

Jane opened his mouth to say something, but at the same time while laughing they said, "Shut up."


	7. 25 weeks

Thanks to veras333, Rigspelt-Channy, GraceVanPelt Fan, rigspeltfan, rigspeltforeverxx, Rigspelt Shipper, leahxlol, iluvorangutans, Anchy1997, and schnerb for the great reviews.

This is just a super short fluff filler chapter.

I don't own anything.

….

"Okay, so would you like to know the sex of the babies?" The doctor asked moving the ultrasound wand around Grace's stomach.

"Yes!" She said excitedly as she squeezed Wayne's hand.

"Okay… Baby A is a boy and baby B is a girl." She said smiling at them.

"I knew it!" Wayne said kissing Grace's hand.

The doctor began to wipe the gel off of Grace's stomach. "All right, I'll see you back in three weeks. Call me if you have any questions or concerns." She said smiling at them and handing them a set of ultrasound pictures.

…..

Later the two were sitting in the car eating ice cream.

"So a boy and a girl…" Wayne said smiling.

"They're probably already fighting." She said laughing.

"No, our children will be perfect angels." He said in a silly high pitched voice.

"Funny." She replied laughing and stealing a spoonful of Wayne's ice cream.

"Hey!" He exclaimed.

"Your children are hungry." She said innocently.

Wayne began to open his mouth to reply, but his phone rang before he got a chance.

"Rigsby… Yeah, boss. Okay, we'll be right there." He said before hanging it up.

"Lisbon?" Grace asked.

"Yeah. Looks like lunch break's over." He said. He put a full spoonful of ice cream in his mouth before driving off.


	8. 30 weeks

Thanks to veras333, GraceVanPelt Fan, schnerb, mac-reye, rigspeltfan, rigspeltforeverxx, 00tiva0jisbon, and leahxlol for the great reviews.

So this chapter will deal with the much awaited… names.

Not like permanent ones or anything, but narrowed down to several.

I don't own anything.

….

"So, come up with anything?" Wayne asked diving into bed beside Grace where she currently had her nose buried in a baby name book and was scribbling on a notepad beside her.

"Well, Princess's middle name is gonna be Charlotte, after my mother, we already decided on that. But what about Peanut? You want to name him after?" She asked him. Wayne had already made it clear that he didn't want to name their son after his father.

"Well, I was thinking the cop who got me into this line of work instead of being a biker. He got shot in the line of duty the day after he came to my police academy graduation." Wayne said trailing off. He had told her the story before. The cop who always arresting Wayne's father had become like a real father to Wayne. He was what made him want to be a cop, and later a CBI agent.

"Okay, so we have blank Charlotte Rigsby and blank Andrew Rigsby." She said looking at him.

"Well, we don't want to choose first names until we meet them, so how about we narrow it down to a few we really like." He said placing a hand on her stomach.

"Well, how about we each come up with two for each baby?" She asked.

"Okay." He said grabbing the name book. "How about dog, cat, bear, and mouse?" He said.

"Wayne! Come on, this is serious! Be serious!" She said laughing and snatching the book back.

"Okay." He said smiling and kissing her. He gently placed his other hand on her stomach. "Michael or William for Peanut and Samantha or Bridget for Princess." He said smiling at her.

"Okay," She said smiling and writing it down. "Benjamin or Daniel for Peanut and Alexandra or Victoria for Princess." She said smiling and writing it down.

"You guys like that?" Wayne asked smiling and kissing her stomach.

They both laughed when the twins kicked in response.

"Guess that's a yes." Grace said smiling.

"You bet it is." He said laughing as he moved to lie with his head next to hers.

Grace sighed as she glanced at the clock beside her. "7:00 already? I better go make dinner." She said sitting up.

"Grace, why don't you let me make it? You can just relax." He said kissing her.

"Why don't I let you make it? Because it'd take forever and we have work tomorrow." She replied getting out of bed.

"Fine." He said following her to the kitchen. "Can you at least let me help?" He asked wrapping his arms around her, or at least as far as they would go, as she began to pull things out of the fridge.

"Yes, you can help." She said laughing as she turned around in his arms and pulled him into a deep kiss.

….

Okay, vote on which names you want!


	9. Birth day

Thanks to CaskettLover, IncognitoWriter, Teaqueen101, veras333, xxAndy-Erinxx, GraceVanPelt Fan, 00tiva0jisbon00, mac-reye, leahxlol, rigspeltforeverxx, schnerb, Catty, Juelli, rigspeltfan, Rigspelt Shipper, LilaMae1, and Anchy997 for the great reviews.

Thanks for the votes! The names with the most are the babies names!

So this is it! Birth day!

Now, I have no idea about like labor and stuff, so….

I don't own anything.

….

"Grace?" Wayne asked groggily waking up to the bathroom door slamming shut and glancing at his clock. 4:32.

"Yeah?" He heard her call from the bathroom.

"What are you doing up?" He asked walking to the bathroom. He opened the door and saw his 38 week pregnant wife sitting on the toilet with a panicked look on her face.

"I started feeling contractions, but I thought it was nothing. I got up to go to the bathroom and I was just reading a magazine and boom! My water broke Wayne." She said looking up at him.

"Okay. Let's get you changed and head to the hospital." He said helping her up.

As she changed out of her pajamas and into a pair of sweatpants and a T-Shirt, he quickly got her bag together, then ran upstairs to close all of the doors so the cat wouldn't mess anything up.

"Okay! Ready to go?" He asked walking back into the bedroom.

"Yeah." She said walking towards him.

He turned off all of the downstairs lights, put some food in Lily's bowl, and then left with Grace.

…..

About three hours later they were sitting in Grace's hospital room. No progress.

They were talking when Jane, Lisbon, and Cho walked into the room.

"Hey. How's it going?" Lisbon said smiling.

"Uhhhh!" Grace yelled frustrated leaning back against all the pillows. "It's taking foreeeevvvvveeeerrrr and it huuuuuurrrrttttsss!" She said.

Wayne smiled and kissed her on the cheek. "I know, but it'll all be worth it."

Jane laughed and said, "You better get comfortable. It's probably gonna take a while." He said smiling at her.

"Jane! Don't say that!" Cho said hitting him.

"Ow!" Jane said over exaggeratedly.

Grace began to moan as another contraction ripped through her body.

"How about we leave?" Lisbon said smiling at the couple. Cho walked out and Lisbon dragged Jane out behind her.

"You are never touching me again!" She yelled.

"Okay." He said knowing better than to argue.

He smiled when she sat back relieved.

"Come on stubborn little twins! Hurry it up!" She said rubbing her stomach.

Wayne lightly kissed her lips. "Baby, if I could do this for you, I would in a heartbeat, but I can't, you have to do it. You GET to do it. You get to bring our beautiful twins into the world and when you look into their faces, you'll know that it was all worth it."

She smiled up at him before laying back and closing her eyes.

…..

About ten hours later both of the twins had been delivered and cleaned and were now lying in Grace and Wayne's arms.

"So Peanut and Princess, I think it's time to name you guys." Wayne said as his son grabbed his finger with his fist. He smiled as Grace giggled staring down at their daughter's face.

"I think she's an Alexandra. Lexie for short." Grace said stroking the sleeping baby's cheek.

"Alexandra Charlotte Rigsby. I like that. You like that Princess?" He asked leaning over and looking over at his daughter who proceeded to yawn.

"She likes it. Isn't that right, Lex?" Grace asked her daughter gently kissing her on the forehead. "What about Peanut?" She asked looking at her son, who was asleep in Wayne's arms.

"Daniel. Definitely Daniel." Grace said laughing at the baby who still tightly grasped Wayne's finger.

"He's a strong boy isn't he?" Wayne asked laughing. He then leaned close to his son's face and whispered, "Daniel Andrew Rigsby, you're gonna be a sports star. I can feel it."

As he pulled away he noticed Grace laughing. "What?" he asked laughter in his voice.

"I love you." She said giggling and looking at him.

"I love you too." He said kissing her.


End file.
